I Want You Just You Only You
by shadowsKim
Summary: Ketika pertemuan pertama menginginkan pertemuan kedua, ketiga hingga berakhir ingin memiliki Kihyun. Kim Kibum. Cho Kyuhyun. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Suasana pesta di gedung mewah yang telah dipesan khusus selama semalaman penuh untuk merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan terbesar di korea, Kim Corp. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui perusahaan terbesar di negeri ginseng tersebut. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang entertaiment, tekstil, dan pertambangan selama puluhan tahun itu selalu menduduki posisi pertama dalam peraih keuntungan terbesar di korea, bahkan termasuk kedalam list 10 besar di dunia.

Terlihat ada 3 orang pria dengan tuxedo mahalnya sedang berbincang sembari menikmati segelas wine yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Tiga orang pria dengan penuh kharisma dan tampan., dua diantaranya berwajah datar.

"Kurasa kita salah memilih acara" ucap seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dengan mata musang dan bibir hatinya, Jung Yunho

"Ini acara dimana para penjilat berkumpul" ujar seorang bewajah datar dan bermata musang. Mendengar ucapan sepupunya Jung Taekwon atau biasa dipanggil Leo, pria yang memiliki bibir hati itu tersenyum meremehkan

"Handle semuanya oleh kalian" ucap pria berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi dengan hitam sekelam malam. Kim Kibum, seraya memberikan gelas yang masih berisi wine kepada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho, yang dititipkan gelas secara paksa menurutnya hanya mencibir kepada seseorang yang bicara datar dan tanpa beban.

"Hei, memangnya kau mau kemana ? kau kan pimpinan mereka Mr. Kim" ucap Yunho sembari menekankan namanya di akhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab apapun melainkan langsung pergi meninggalkan dua sepupunya di ruangan yang menurutnya memuakan.

"Ck, lihat kelakuan manusia kutub itu. Selalu saja pergi seenaknya" cibir Leo melihat sepupu yang lebih datar dan lebih dinginnya itu

"Berkacalah sebelum kau menjelek-jelekan dia" timpal Yunho saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang maknae. Sementara Leo, dia sudah mendelikkan matanya kepada sepupunya yang paling tua.

"Sudah biarkan saja, kau seperti tidak mengenal sifatnya saja. Dia akan disini sampai acara selesai jika menurutnya acara ini benar-benar penting untuknya. Ayo kita selesaikan hal menyebalkan ini" Yunho pun berjalan ke arah tamu lainnya untuk segera menyelesaikan acara yang menurutnya-serta kedua sepupunya-menyebalkan. Disusul oleh Leo dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar khas nya.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Taekwon. Kedua pria tampan ini adalah sepupu dari Kim Kibum yang merupakan seorang pewaris tunggal Kim Corp. Jung Yunho adalah yang tertua diantara mereka, pria berusia 26 tahun itu memiliki aura yang hangat dan ramah pada orang lain. Dia adalah President Directur di perusahaan pertambangan Kim Corp. Kibum memberikan jabatan itu kepada Yunho untuk membantunya mengelola perusahaannya. Dan Kibum akan kembali memegang kendali disaat Mr. Jung, ayah Yunho resmi pensiun dari perusahaan Jung Corp.

Jung Taekwon atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Leo, pria dengan wajah datar ini adalah maknae mereka. Dia berusia 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati masa liburannya di negeri kelahirannya. Kadang dia juga membantu kedua hyungdeulnya diperusahaan jika memang diperlukan. Dekat dengan Kibum sejak berubur 5 tahun menyebabkan dia tertular wajah Kibum yang datar tapi tidak terlalu dingin. Itulah yang dikatakan Yunho ketika melihat kemiripan antara wajah datar Leo dengan Kibum.

Kim Kibum. Pria berusia 22tahun ini memiliki wajah tampan dan sorot mata tajam dan hitam sekelam malam. Jika Leo memiliki wajah datar, dia memiliki wajah yang benar-benar dingin tanpa ekspresi. Irit bicara ? Dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

 _ShadowsKim_

Mobil hitam chrom yang melaju santai membelah malam di kota seoul. Kim Kibum, pria berwajah tampan dan datar dibalik kemudi mobil mewah itu menatap lurus jalanan yang di laluinya. Dia sungguh merasa bosan di acara perusahaan yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan karena banyak sekali wajah-wajah plastik dan menjijikan yang dengan setia menjilatinya. Dia menghentikan mobilnya setelah dirinya merasa semakin bosan berkeliling tidak menentu. Dia melihat arloji mahal di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 9 malam dan sudah 30 menit dia berkeliling tidak menentu. "Aku lapar' gumamnya saat perutnya sudah memberontak minta diisi makanan karena dia terlalu sibuk-menyibukkan dirinya sendiri-dengan semua dokumen di mejanya. Dia mencari tempat makan disekitarnya dan dia menemukan sebuah cafe yang sudah mulai sepi, ah mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan segera tutup. Dia bergegas turun dari mobil mewahnya, sedikit berlari menuju cafe tersebut. Hingga saat dia baru sampai dan membuka pintu lalu memasukinya ada sebuh suara merdu yang membuatnya terpaku ditempat.

"Maaf, tuan. Kami sudah tutup. Pelanggan yang baru saja keluar adalah yang terakhir' ucap seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby nya. Tunggu, pria ? apakah mata setajam elang milik Kim Kibum mendadak rusak ? Tidak sama sekali. Itu memang seorang pria, Kibum berdehem untuk mendapatkan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri walaupun wajahnya tetap datar tapi dia merasakan jika dia seperti kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri. Kibum berjalan menghampiri seorang pria yang memiliki suara merdu itu, tepatnya di meja kasir.

"Bisakah kau memberikan pengecualian untukku ? Disekitar sini tidak ada cafe maupun kedai yang buka. Dan aku hanya kana memesan makanan yang bisa dibuat secara simple" ujarnya pada pria manis dihadapannya. Dia tidak melihat name tag di pakaian pria tersebut. Dan sejak kapan seorang Kim Kibum mempedulikan hal seperti itu ?

Mendengar ucapan Kibum yang terkesan datar dan memerintah dia hanya bisa-mencoba-memaklumi. Tipikal pelanggan yang kelebihan uang menurutnya. Tapi mendengar alasannya yang memang benar adanya, pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sepiring spaghetti bisa sedikit mengganjal perutmu, tuan" ucap pria manis itu

"Terima kasih"ucap Kibum singkat seraya meninggalkan pemuda manis itu dan menghampiri salah satu meja untuk menunggu makanannya siap. Sementara pemuda manis tadi berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan pelanggannya atau bisa dikatakan menyuruh pegawainya yang belum pulang.

Sementara Kibum, dia melihat interior seluruh cafe, nyaman. Dia melihat beberapa penghargaan terpajang di dinding cafe yang berarti cafe ini bukan sekedar cafe biasa. Tapi kenapa dia baru mengetahui di daerah ini ada cafe ini ? setahunya disekitar sini hanya ada toko kue langganan ibunya jika menyangkut makanan, kalau cafe ada 2 blok dari sini. Mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya semakin lapar, dia menolehkan kepalanya tepat saat sepiring spaghetti dan segelas minuman sudah ada di atas meja dan melihat pemuda manis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan. Selamat menikmati. Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, saya ada di meja kasir' ucapnya. Kibum pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dia kembali ke kasir dan membiarkan Kibum makan.

Selang beberapa menit, Kibum sudah ada ditempat kasir yang tentu saja mengejutkan pemuda manis itu karena dia sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kaki sedikitpun dari pelanggannya itu.

"Astaga ! Anda membuatku terkejut' ucapnya hampir berteriak sembari mengelus dadanya karena terkejut. Sementara Kibum hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucapnya datar

"Ah, ye. Tunggu sebentar, tuan. Totalnya 4.300 won tuan" beritahunya pada Kibum. Kibum mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda manis yang sampai saat ini belum dia ketahui namanya. Dan sekali lagi, sejak kapan dan mengapa Kibum peduli ?

Setelah menyerahkan uangnya Kibum segera keluar dari cafe tersebut, dan dia mendengar suara lembut itu lagi sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari cafe itu.

"Terima kasih tuan, semoga anda menyukai pelayanan kami" setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda manis itu melihat punggungn tegap Kibum mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kyu ? Ku kira sudah pulang" sebuah suara membuat pria manis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara

"Ah hyung. Iya tadi masih ada pelanggan" ucap pemuda manis yang di panggil Kyu itu. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil hyung hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah larut. Kau bawa mobil ?" tanya Jaejoong, orang yang di panggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku bawa hyung, karena tadi aku habis jalan-jalan sebelum kesini" cengir Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang sampai kau sampai di rumah. Dan tidak ada bantahan sama sekali cho Kyuhyun" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat bibir dongsaengnya akan mengeluarkan protesan menjadi pout yang mengerikan bagi Jaejoong.

"Arrasseo. Aku menurut saja. Ayo cepat, aku tiba-tiba merasa bosan disini' ucapnya merajuk pada Jaejoong dan mendahului Jaejoong keluar dari cafe sambil menhentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Ck, anak setan itu" cibir Jaejoong melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang merajuk. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Jaejoong mengunci cafe nya dari luar dan masuk kedalam mobil. Ada satu lagi yang harus dia pastikan aman. Dongsaeng evil manisnya harus sampai rumah dengan selamat.

 _Shadows Kim_

Sementara itu, Kibum sudah sampai di depan mansion orang tuanya. Kenapa aku bilang itu adalah mansion orang tuanya ? karena Kibum memang tidak lagi tinggal di mansion itu sejak dia lulus high school. Dia sekarang tinggal di apartement pribadinya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak pulang kesana ? itu karena ayahnya Kim Kangin menghubunginya untuk segera pulang. Apa lagi jika bukan menyangkut "menghilangnya pewaris Kim Corp di acara ulang tahun perusahaan".

Kibum membuka gerbang mansion dengan remote otomatis yang memudahkan dia masuk kedalam mansion tanpa harus merepotkan orang-orang rumah yang ada di dalam mansion itu untuk membukakan gerbang untuknya. Kibum turun dari mobil dan masuk dengan tampang datarnya. Hal yang dia lihat saat masuk kedalam mansion adalah kedua orang tuanya, Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk yang menunggunya pulang.

"Selamat malam eomma, appa. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" ucapnya kepada kedua orang tuanya seraya membungkukkan badannya. Tata krama di keluarga Kim benar-benar di junJung tinggi. Dan Kim Kibum tidak pernah melanggar aturan dikeluarganya yang sudah ditetapkan bahkan saat dirinya belum ada di dalam perut ibunya. Okay, hanya untuk tata krama dan urusan perusahaan saja. Lainnya, dia tidak ingin diatur. Apalagi untuk masalah pendamping, ah ini belum Kibum pikirkan sama sekali.

"Duduklah" ucap sang appa tegas dan Kibum menuruti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Sekarang dia duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya, Kim Leeteuk pindah ke sebelah Kibum. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan putra es nya itu.

"Eomma sangat merindukanmu nak"ucap Leeteuk seraya merangkul lengan kekar anak semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia juga sangat merindukan ibunya yang berhati lembut seperti malaikat.

"Nado, eomma" balas Kibum singkat. Setelahnya dia menatap ayahnya yang juga melihat kearahnya dan juga istrinya

"Mianhamnida" ucap Kibum seraya menundukkan kepalanya pada kepala keluarga Kim. Dia tahu dan jelas sadar akan kesalahannya. Dia pergi begitu saja dari acara penting perusahaannya.

"Hmm. Dan apa alasanmu ? Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan bukan ?" tanya Kangin dan Kibum hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan ayahnya

"Aku muak berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka" jawabnya tegas. Mendengar jawaban dari anaknya Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia hafal betul sifat anaknya, dia akan melakukannya jika dia suka dan dia akan menolak atau melakukannya dengan asal jika dia tidak suka. Tapi ini adalah acara penting, acara ulang tahun dan momen dimana anaknya akan dikenal secara resmi sebagai pewaris Kim Corp.

"Sudahlah, jangan paksa Bummie untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dia suka" sela Leeteuk saat melihat percakapan antara ayah anak di depannya. Sementara Kangin mendengus mendengar apa yang diucapkan istrinya. Kenapa istrinya itu selalu membela anaknya-secara tidak langsung.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi. Masuklah ke kamarmu, kau pasti lelah nak" putus kagin

"Ne. Aku pamit ke kamarku appa, umma" setelah mengatakan itu Kibum berdiri dari sofa dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Setelah melihat anaknya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Leeteuk menatap suaminya diseberangnya

"Yeobo, aku mengantuk. Ayo kita tidur. Besok aku ada acara sampai sore"

"nde, ayo kita istirahat juga. Besok aku ada rapat pagi sekali" balas Kangin pada istrinya seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima oleh Leeteuk. Mereka memasuki kamar mereka dan beristirahat

Kibum sudah selesai mandi dan menggunakan baju tidurnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia tiba-tiba saja memikirkan seseorang berwajah manis di cafe tadi. Sebenarnya sejak dia memulai makan malam terlambatnya, dia terus saja memandangi pemuda manis berkulit putih pucat itu. Belum pernah seorang Kim Kibum bisa kehilangan kontrol seperti tadi. Hampir saja dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat pertama kali melihat pemuda itu. Kibum menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar butuh istirahat yang cukup agar dirinya tidak kehilangan kontrol seperti tadi. Melihat jam di meja nakasnya sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam, dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Besok dia ada rapat penting dengan ayah dan relasi bisnis lainnya.

.

.

.

Next ?


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah dan hari yang cerah bagi Kim Leeteuk, seperti biasa dia menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan untuk anak dan suaminya. Dia memang nyonya rumah di mansion ini, tapi dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengurusi kebutuhan anak dan suaminya, salah satunya sarapan. Pagi ini dia memasak nasi goreng untuk suami dan anaknya. Ah dan segelas kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula kesukaan Kim Kibum.

Terkadang Leeteuk selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah anaknya itu takut mengidap diabetes sampai-sampai dia tidak mau memberikan sedikit gula pada kopinya ? Tapi jika dipikir lagi itu tidak mungkin. Dia pernah memberinya orange juice yang diminum oleh Kibum sampai habis. Bukankah itu mengandung gula juga ? Ah entahlah.

Jika membicarakan kebiasaan anaknya itu dia akan heran sendiri. Kenapa anaknya bisa datar sedatar lantai marmer di rumahnya ? Kenapa ekspresi anaknya itu baik senang, sedih, terkejut, marah sekalipun tetap terlihat datar dan dingin ?

Tapi untunglah, meskipun begitu putranya itu masih banyak yang suka. Melihat sarapan yang di siapkannya sudah siap dia tersenyum senang. Saatnya menunggu suami dan anaknya turun.

Tap tap tap

Mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati suami dan anaknya turun dari tangga menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang" sapa Kangin pada istrinya seraya tersenyum manis pada istrinya yang dibalas senyum dan kecupan di pipi Kangin yang sekarang sudah mendudukkan di kursi meja makan. Leeteuk melihat kearah putranya, kemudian dia tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Bummie. Duduklah. Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Leeteuk pada anaknya yang kelewat datar. Sementara kibum hanya diam dan patuh, dia duduk di kursi yang biasanya dia duduki sejak dulu ketika makan. Suasana di ruang makan itu terlihat begitu sepi. Bukan karena adanya peraturan "tidak boleh ada yang berbicara saat makan" melainkan memang tidak ada yang membuka mulut mereka untuk berbicara. Tenang dan monoton. Itulah yang dilakukan keluarga Kim saat sarapan.

Berbeda dengan keluarga yang satu ini. Dimana setiap pagi selalu ada saja teriakan menggelegar dari sang nyonya rumah mereka seperti...

BRAK !

"CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT BANGUN ! KAU TIDAK INGIN MASUK KULIAH, HAH ?!"

Gebrakan dan teriakan menggelegar menyambut suasana tenang dan damai. Kim Heechul atau sekarang kita menyebutnya Cho Heechul. Dia adalah ibu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan istri dari Cho Hangeng, pengusaha sukses di bidang kuliner itu selalu berteriak setiap paginya untuk membangunkan putra satu-satunya yang kelewat malas dan evil menurutnya.

Sementara di meja makan, sang suami tercinta Cho Hangeng menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang dan damai. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa-sangat. Hangeng akan menyendokkan kembali sarapannya saat melihat Heechul sudah ada di kursi sampingnya mendudukkan diri sembari merengut dan mengumpat kecil.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar umpatan istrinya. Tidak sadarkah dia jika ucapan-ucapan "manis" milik kyuhyun adalah contoh dari dia sendiri ? Sedikit mendengus, Hangeng kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Han, anak itu semakin kesini semakin jadi menyebalkannya. Apakah kita menikahkan dia saja agar kelakuannya itu berubah ?" Ucap Heechul asal pada Hangeng yang menyebabkan dirinya tersedak sarapannya sendiri

"Chullie. Kyuhyun masih 21 tahun. Masa depan dia masih panjang. Sekolah saja dia belum selesai sudah kau suruh yang aneh-aneh. Jangan asal bicara" ucap Hangeng panjang lebar. Mendapat wejangan pagi dari suaminya, Heechul semakin merengut.

Drap drap drap drap

Bruk !

Sebuah buku tebal dan tas berwarna coklat muda sudah ada diatas meja makan dengan asal. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru karena tidur kerbaunya yang benar-benar bisa mengacaukan jadwal kuliahnya.

Dia makan beberapa sendok sarapannya dan langsung diminumnya segelas susu yang ada di samping piringnya dan diiringi pelototan gratis dari ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya masa bodoh dengan kelakuan anaknya. Toh dia sudah membangunkan dia-dengan ala tarzan- tapi masih juga tidak mempan.

"Pelan-pelan Kyu. Lagipula itu susu milik appa. Asal serobot minum saja" gerutu Hangeng pada anaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa mendengar gerutuan appa nya dan memberikan ciuman di pipi ayahnya

"Maafkan aku appa, aku buru-buru. Aku ada kelas jam 8" ujarnya. Setelahnya dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ibunya lalu memberikan ciuman di pipi sebelum dia pergi ke kampus.

"Aku pergi dulu eomma, appa !"ujarnya terburu-buru seraya menggendong tas dan menenteng 2 buku tebal di tangannya.

"Han, aku ada janji siang ini dengan teman lamaku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyiapkan makan siangmu nanti. Tidak apa-apa kan ?" Izin Heechul pada suaminya yang di angguki oleh Hangeng

"Tak apa. Jaga diri baik-baik. Jika ada yang berani menggodamu katakan padaku, akan aku patahkan leher mereka" ujar Hangeng yang direspon oleh cekikikan istrinya

ShadowsKim

Kim Corp. Berdiri sejak... Ah berapa lama perusahaan keluarganya ini berdiri ? Sejak kapan ? Entahlah. Kibum tidak ingin mendadak belajar sejarah "Berdirinya Perusahaan Kim Corp". Yang dia tahu perusahaan milik keluarganya ini sudah ada sejak appa nya masih kecil. Yang lainnya dia tidak urus. Cukup menggantikkan posisi ayahnya, capai hasil yang jauh lebih baik dari ayahnya. Terkesan egois dan masa bodoh. Tapi itulah Kim Kibum.

Saat ini dia sedang berada didalam ruangannya. Dia datang lebih awal dibandingkan dengan ayahnya. Saat sarapan tadi dia hanya memakan sedikit nasi goreng buatan ibunya lalu meminum air putih sedikit dan jangan lupa segelas kopi tanpa gula. Dia sudah terbiasa tidak sarapan saat pagi. Dia membuka bahan untuk rapat nanti, memeriksanya apakah ada ketidakcocokan atau tidak dan hasilnya sempurna. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk rapat saja.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Mungkin itu sekertarisnya.

"Masuk" ucap Kibum dengan suara beratnya. Setelah mendengar seruan dari boss nya, sekertaris Kibum memasuki ruangannya.

"Permisi Mr. Kim , Presdir dan Mr. Jung sedang menuju ruang rapat" lapornya. Kibum memperhatikan sekertarisnya yang memang cantik itu.

Dia mengenakan rok yang bisa Kibum kira-kirakan membuat laki-laki di dalam perusahaannya ini tidak konsen. Ditambah baju kemejanya ketat membentuk tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan high heels nya yang pastinya akan membuat kaki siapa saja sakit jika lama-lama menggunakannya. Sementara yang diperhatikkan oleh Kibum hanya bisa menunduk dan tersipu malu. Tidak lupa di dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira karena telah berhasil membuat boss nya tertarik-menurutnya.

"Baiklah" ucap kibum seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan merapihkan jasnya. Sesaat sebelum dia melewati pintu ruangannya, dia berhenti di samping sekertarisnya dan membuat sekertarisnya itu membeku.

"Ini perusahaan. Bukan tempat mengobral tubuh wanita. Kau di pecat" ucapnya tegas dan keluar ruangan untuk melaksanakan rapat dengan ayah dan hyungnya.

Sementara di ruangan kibum, sekertarisnya menangisi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Kim kibum dan mulut tajamnya. Hmm

ShadowsKim

Jam 11.55 dan hampir memasuki makan siang. Cho Kyuhyun menatap bosan dosen botak yang berdiri di depan sana menerangkan materi yang menurutnya membosankan. Hell, dia itu jenius dan tidak perlu terkantuk-kantuk didalam kelas. Cukup baca sekali dan materi itu akan tertempel diotak jeniusnya.

"Kuliah hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa minggu depan kita ujian akhir semester" ucap sang dosen seraya pergi dari kelas yang kyuhyun tempati saat ini.

Kyuhyun bergegas membereskan buku-buku nya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Dia sungguh lapar dan butuh makan. Untung saja setelah ini dia tidak ada kelas lagi. Dia akan pergi ke tempat hyungnya saja. Siapa tahu disana dia bertemu dengan pria tampan yang semalam. Eh ? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memikirkan pria itu ? Ditambah pipi chubby nya bersemu merah. Masa bodoh. Dia lapar sekarang dan harus segera kesana untuk menemui pria-maksudnya Jae hyungnya.

Setelah sampai di tujuan dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus. Keluar dari mobil dengan mengenakan jeans dan kaos putih, kemeja berwarna biru laut yang tidak dikancingkan. Dan kacamata hitam menggantung indah di hidungnya yang mancung. Banyak yang memperhatikan dia, tapi apa leduli kyuhyun ? Dia lapar dan ingin makan

Kyuhyun memasuki cafe dan langsung menuju ruangan hyungnya. Dia lapar dan hyungnya harus membuatkan makan siang untuknya.

"Hyung !" Teriak Kyuhyun saat memasuki ruangan Jaejoong. Yang menyebabkan tersedaknya sang pemilik ruangan karena terkejut

"Ya ! Setan sialan ! Kau mau mambuatku mati tersedak hah ?!" Umpatnya pada tersangka yang membuatnya hampir mati tersedak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sang tersangka hanya mengedipkan matanya pura-pura polos

"Ck. Mau apa kau kesini ? Aku sibuk" ketus Jaejoong. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya merengut tak suka. Jelas sekali kalau hyung nya itu sedang bersantai. Tidak ada kertas, laptop atau apapun. Pembohong. Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hyung, apakah kau ingin aku mengusir semua pelangganmu yang sedang makan di bawah ? Atau kalau perlu aku juga menyuruh pulang para pegawai di cafe ini" ancam Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Jaejoong melotot

"YA ! Haish. Arra. Akan aku buatkan makan siang beracun untukmu" kesal Jaejoong sembari keluar dari ruangannya menuju dapur cafe nya. Apalagi kalau bukan membuat makanan untuk setan jahil itu

Sementara menunggu hyungnya kembali membawa makanan, Kyuhyun melihat para pelanggan menikmati makan siang mereka. Ruangan ini dirancang transparan untuk bisa melihat keluar. Tapi dari luar sana mereka tidak bisa melihat di dalam sini. Ah kyuhyun tidak mau memusingkan masalah itu.

Dia kembali memperhatikan sekitaranya. Dan tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sosok tampan berwajah datar dan bermata tajam. Dia seperti pernah bertemu orang itu. Tapi dimana ? Ah ! Dia pria yang semalam. Tapi dia langsung merengut. Ternyata dia sudah punya gandengan. Ck sial sekali. Padahal dia tertarik pada pria datar itu. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat dia sadar apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai eror karena lapar" ucapnya melantur. Dia kembali melihat pria yang menurutnya datar sedatar lantai tapi tampan itu

"Ck. Kau tidak cocok dengan wanita centil itu. Pakaiannya payah. Terlalu berlebihan jika hanya untuk sekedar makan siang" komentarnya sadis. Like son like a mother/?

Cklek

Jaejoong memasukki ruangannya dan melihat dongsaengnya sedang melihat pelanggannya. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang entah siapa dan yang mana. Melihat dongsaengnya tidak sadar juga jika dia sudah ada disampingnya, dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan

"Kyu, makan siangmu sudah siap. Cepat makan sebelum maag mu kambuh" ucap jaejoong lembut

"Oh, nde hyung. Aku makan sekarang" balas Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut lalu duduk di sofa dan mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan pelan.

Sedangkan seorang pria yang diperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya memasang wajah bosannya yang tentu saja selalu terlihat datar kemana-mana. Bahkan lantai di cafe ini pun sedikit cemburu pada wajahnya karena selalu datar dimana saja, kapan saja setiap saat. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan seorang wanita disepannya.

Sejujurnya Kibum terpaksa melakukannya jika tidak melihat kolega nya meminta, tepatnya memohon padanya. Dan dia tidak bodoh. Ayah dari wanita dihadapannya ini sedang berusaha menawarkan putrinya. Kibum menghela nafas. Dia bukan pria jelek yang tidak laku. Sial sekali, umpatnya dalam hati

"Oppa, kenapa diam saja ? Bicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu" ucap wanita itu dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Kibum memang suka yang manis dan imut. Tapi bukan yang dibuat-buat seperti ini

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang kibum berikan pada wanita di depannya. Dia bosan. Lebih baik menghadapi puluhan file yang harus dia baca di ruangannya daripada menghadapi wanita seperti ini. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru cafe, dia mencari seseorang yang semalam membawakan dia spaghetti ke meja ini. Ya Kibum duduk di meja yang sama dengan yang semalam. Dan kibum menemukannya. Di meja kasir. Dia harus segera kesana dan mendapatkan sesuatu.

Melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, kibum pun berbicara

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" ucapnya datar

"Tapi oppa, kita belum selesai" rengek wanita itu dan Kibum tidak peduli. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kearah meja kasir mengabaikan rengekkan menyebalkan itu.

"Meja 18" ucapnya pada si kasir manis-nama panggilan dari kibum. Sedangkan kasir manis itu, kyuhyun. Dia mendongak menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat Kibum menatap lekat wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika suara cempreng layaknya kaleng dipukul mengganggu gendang telinganya

"Oppa kenapa meninggalkanku ?!" Kesalnya pada kibum. Sedangkan Kibum tidak peduli. Dia lebih senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ah dia baru sadar. Sejak semalam dia tidak melihat name tag di pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak melihat namamu terpasang di disana" tunjuknya kearah dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum karena pria di depannya ini salah paham padanya.

"Ah aku bukan pegawai disini. Aku hanya sedang bermain" kekehnya pelan. Mendengar itu Kibum mengangguk mengerti

"Kim Kibum" ucapnya. Kyuhyun awalnya sedikit bingung. Tapi dia paham sekarang. Perkenalan secara tidak langsung

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dan semuanya 28.000 won, Kibum-ssi" balasnya seraya tersenyum. Kibum mengeluarkan credit cardnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun

"Bisakah kau cepat ? Kami sedang buru-buru" celetukkan wanita ganjen-menurut kyuhyun- menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Tapi hanya beberapa detik saja. Wanita itu sangat kesal karena diabaikan mereka berdua. Hey, dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar pada pria pujaannya tapi yang di dapat hanya kata "hn" itu menyebalkan. Sedangkan kasir di depannya ini tidak melakukan apapun saja membuat kibum berbicara duluan.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menyerahkan kembali credit card milik Kibum.

"Unlimited. Berlebihan itu tidak baik Kibum-ssi" ucapnya manis seraya melirik wanita disebelah Kibum yang keberadaannya saja dilupakan. Sedangkan Kibum yang paham maksud dari perkataan bernada sindiran itu tersenyum

"Aku pun tidak menyukai yang berlebihan. Apa adanya lebih baik" timpalnya yang mendapat kekehan singkat dari Kyuhyun

"Oppa ! Sudah selesai kan. Ayo pulang" rengut wanita itu tidak senang seraya menggandeng lengan Kibum yang langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik lengan

"Aku tidak suka disentuh" tegasnya

"Aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi" pamitnya pada Kyuhyun. Dan sama seperti semalam, dia mendengar suara yang sama tapi dengan kalimat yang berbeda

"Terima kasih. Semoga anda tidak bosan datang kemari lagi" ucapnya seraya menatap mata sekelam malam milik Kibum

"Tentu. Aku pasti akan kesini lagi" itu adalah kalimat kepastian yang diberikan Kibum pada Kyuhyun

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kibum pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari cafe hingga Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya lagi

"Dan aku juga akan memilikimu, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum dalam hati seraya menyeringai.

Ah sepertinya Kim Kibum menginginkan sesuatu

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview ff ku

-Author baru ?

Ya. Aku author baru disini. Dan terima kasih juga untuk semngatnya. Semoga aku bisa membuat ff yang bagus dan enak dibaca haha

-Kibum tertarik dengan Kyu ?

Kibum tertarik pada magnae setan itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya

Ada author emon el kkk kau salah satu author favoritku. Mohon bimbingannya sunbaenim

Terima kasih sekali lavi bagi yang sudah review, follow dan fav ff ku. Aku tidak bisa melihat review kalian dari situs ffn/aplikasi ffn nya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari emailku

Aku tahu ini pendek. Tapi hanya ini yang ada diotakku. Kedepannya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi


	3. Chapter 3

Di ruangan Presdir Kim Corp perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, Kim Kangin tengah memeriksa laporan yang diberikan Kibum padanya sebelum rapat dimulai. Dan dia bangga pada putranya. Selama 2 tahun secara perlahan dia mulai menyerahkan semua perusahaannya pada anak tunggalnya, Kim Kibum. Dan dia puas dengan hasil kerja anaknya.

Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap memperhatikan kinerja anaknya itu. Merasa puas dan selesai memeriksa hasil kinerja Kibum, Kangin membereskan semua file yang ada di mejanya dan melihat arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Jam makan siang, dan dia mulai lapar.

Saat akan berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu menghentikannya.

"Masuk"seru Kangin mempersilahkan orang yang sudah mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Dan terlihatlah duo Jung masuk kedalam ruangannya. Satu berwajah ramah dan satunya lagi dengan wajah datar.

Sama persis dengan anaknya. Sebenarnya Kangin pernah berpikir konyol tentang anaknya. Anaknya itu dilahirkan dari rahim wanita yang dicintainya, Leeteuk. Tapi kenapa wajahnya datar sedatar tembok dan lantai ? Perasaannya dulu saat Leeteuk mengidam, istrinya mengidam layaknya ibu-ibu hamil seperti biasanya. Eh tapi seingatnya, Leeteuk tidak mengidam apapun saat hamil kibum. Astaga dia malah memikirkan kenapa anaknya terlahir datar.

"Samchon, apakah akan pergi makan siang ? Kami berencana mengajak samchon makan siang bersama" ajak Yunho padanya

"kalian hanya berdua ? Kemana Kibum ?"heran Kangin. Biasanya mereka selalu bersama. Apalagi sekarang Leo sedang liburan dari kuliahnya.

"Dia sedang berkencan dengan wanita kelebihan aksesoris" jawab Leo ringan. Mengabaikan tatapan heran samchonnya dan kekehan dari hyungnya.

"Kencan ? Sejak kapan anakku yang datar itu tertarik dengan hal seperti itu ?" tanyanya pada kedua anak muda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kibum pergi sejak kita selesai rapat, samchon. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan siapa, tapi sepertinya dia ingin Kibum dekat putrinya" jelas Yunho padanya. Kangin mengangguk mengerti.

Tapi dia rasa akan percuma. Kibum itu bukan orang yang mudah tertarik pada orang lain. Apalagi wanita. Kibum sudah mengatakan pada mereka jika dia tidak tertarik pada wanita. Jikapun ada itu hanya sebatas tertarik untuk dia jadikan teman atau adik, apapun selain berhubungan ke arah pasangan.

Awalnya mereka semua terkejut, terutama Leeteuk. Dia sampai terguncang dan selama sebulan lebih pula dia mendiamkan Kibum. Sampai akhirnya Kibum memutuskan tidak akan menikah baik dengan wanita ataupun pria. Dia memilih mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan untuk penerusnya nanti.

Dan sampai saat ini pula istri dan anaknya terkesan menghindari untuk pembicaraan tentang pasangan kibum. Sedangkan Kangin, selama anaknya bisa bahagia dan menjalankan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anak dan pemimpin perusahaan itu tidak masalah. Mengingat semua itu membuat Kangin kehilangan nafsu makannya

"Yun, Leo. Aku sepertinya tidak selera makan. Kalian saja pergi makan siang" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Yunho dan Leo, mereka mengangguk mengerti. Samchonnya ini pasti memikirkan masalah tentang anak dan istrinya.

Sebenarnya Kibum bisa saja mengalah untuk ibunya. Tapi Kangin mengingatkannya untuk meraih kebahagiannya dengan jalan dan keputusannya sendiri. Toh yang nanti menjalani kehidupan itu adalah anaknya. Bukan dia ataupun istrinya.

"kalau begitu kami pamit untuk makan siang, Samchon. Jika samchon ingin menitip sesuatu, samchon bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kami pergi dulu" pamit Yunho padanya yang dijawab anggukan dari Kangin.

Sedangkan Leo, dia masih diam di tempatnya. Menyadari keponakannya masih berada di ruangannya, dia menatap heran pada keponakan datarnya

"Tidak pergi bersama hyungmu itu ?" tanya Kangin

"Dia sudah besar, tidak perlu aku temani. Lagipula samchon pasti butuh teman bicara" jawab Leo asal pada Kangin yang di tanggapi kekehan dari samchonnya.

Dia tahu, walaupun Kim Kangin berwatak tegas dan terkadang egois, dia sangat menyayangi putra satu-satunya itu. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk anaknya. Termasuk menerima keputusan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Sekarang dia ada di cafe milik sahabatnya. The Flo's. Cafe milik sahabatnya ini baru saja dibuka dua bulan lalu, tapi sudah menarik banyak pengunjung. Temannya itu memang sangat ahli dalam menarik perhatian pelanggan, termasuk menarik hatinya.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari mobilnya, dia melihat sepupu terdatarnya baru saja keluar dari cafe. Segera saja dia menghampiri Kibum dan seorang wanita yang menurut sepupu kacilnya itu kelebihan aksesoris.

"Kibum- ah ! Kau ada disini juga ternyata" sapa Yunho dengan cengiran yang menurut Kibum menyebalkan

"Kebetulan kau ada disini hyung. Tolong temani nona.. Aku lupa namanya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor" ucapnya ringan seraya pergi menjauhi kedua orang yang sekarang melongo karena ulah seenaknya itu.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya Yunho hanya menggerutu tidak jelas karena sepupu es nya itu mengacaukan impian makan siangnya yang sudah di rencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Sedangkan wanita yang ditinggalkan Kibum begitu saja berteriak kencang tanpa peduli jika mereka menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Yunho mendengus keras karena telinganya benar-benar pengang.

"Percuma saja kau berteriak sampai suaramu habis. Dia tidak akan berbalik kembali kesini apalagi menyukaimu. Dia lebih suka pria manis dan imut" membuang sifat ramahnya pada setiap orang, Yunho melengos pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Mendengar ucapan pria yang tidak dikenal olehnya itu sontak membuat wanita yang berteriak tidak jelas itu bungkam. Dia tidak menyangka jika orang yang menjadi incarannya sejak lama itu tidak menyukai wanita. Hatinya sungguh hancur berkeping-keping. Selama ini dia membayangkan akan menjadi istri dari pengusaha nomor satu tapi pupus dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kedalam cafe dengan wajah masam. Moodnya sudah hancur karena ulah sepupunya itu. Tidak tahu apa jika dia itu sedang usaha untuk masa depannya kelak. Malah seenaknya sepupu datarnyabitu hampir menggagalkan waktu makan siang berharganya

Kyuhyun yang masih berjaga di meja kasir melihat Yunho datang dengan wajah masam dan menggerutu kecil membuatnya bingung. Pasalnya, sahabat hyungnya ini selalu tersenyum ramah dan selalu memadang wajah cerah. Bukan wajah suram seperti langit mendung begitu.

"Kurasa diluar tidak hujan. Cuaca pun bagus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya badai" celetukkan itu membuat Yunho menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun, adik dari sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku terkena angin puting beliung dadakan" ucapnya asal menimpali celetukkan Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli

"kau kenapa hyung ? Terjadi sesuatu di kantor ?" tanya Kyuhyun serius. Yunho menghela nafas dan menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya sedang sedikit kesal Kyu. Tidak ada masalah di kantor. Hanya saja sepupuku hampir saja membuat rencanaku gagal" jelas Yunho. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Rencana makan siang dengan Jae hyung maksudmu ?" Seringai jahil muncul di wajah manis Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Yunho hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan evil manis didepannya ini.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan hyungmu. Jae ada di ruangannya kan ?" Tanya Yunho yang dijawab berupa anggukkan dari Kyuhyun. Melihatnya, Yunho langsung bergegas naik ke ruangan Jaejoong.

Melihat Yunho pergi menuju ruangan hyungnya, dia mendengus pelan. "Jae hyung itu tidak peka atau memang bodoh ? Jelas-jelas beruang itu menyukainya"

.

.

.

Panti asuhan adalah tempat dimana anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua, keluarga maupun tempat untuk tinggal bagi anak-anak. Disinilah Kibum berada. Kim Family's. Panti asuhan yang di danai nya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mendanai panti asuhan yang dulu sempat akan di gusur oleh pemilik tanah di lokasi ini. Tapi saat bertemu dengan bocah tampan sekaligus manis yang menangis di taman kota merubah pikirannya. Dia tertarik pada anak itu. Saat pertama kali melihat langsung matanya, dia merasakan hangat pada hatinya.

"Tuan muda Kim ? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk kedalam ?" Panggil seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan ibunya menyapanya di depan gerbang.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Kibum menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan bibi Jang. Dia tersenyum samar pada wanita itu.

"Panggil namaku saja bibi. Aku sedang melihat apa yang harus di perbaiki disini" mendengar jawaban dari Kibum, bibi Jang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Panti asuhan ini belum saatnya untuk direnovasi. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan baik. Bukankah kau sudah memastikannya sendiri waktu itu kalau bangunan ini." Jelas bibi Jang pada Kibum yang hanya tersenyum samar.

"Apakah dia sudah pulang sekolah, bibi ?" Tanyanya langsung pada bibi Jang yang langsung terdiam

"Dia tidak sekolah" mendengar jawaban itu Kibum langsung menolehkan kepadanya seraya menatapnya dengan tajam, meminta penjelasan lebih. Sedangkan yang di tatap oleh Kibum setajam itu hanya bisa diam

"Dia merindukanmu selama seminggu ini. Dan sekarang dia demam" lanjut bibi Jang. Sementara Kibum mendesis tidak suka.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku." Ucapan datar dan tajam itu membuat bibi Jang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh sesal. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibi Jang, Kibum berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam panti asuhan itu. Menuju kamar seseorang yang membuat hatinya menghangat selama 4 tahun ini. Bocah kecil yang bisa memberi sedikit warna cerah pada dunianya yang menurutnya datar.

CKLEK

Membuka pintu kamar, Kibum melihat seorang bocah yang sudah menarik hatinya sedang tertidur dengan handuk putih kecil di dahi nya. Dia menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu. Melihat bocah kesayangannya terbaring lemah seperti itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Selama ini dia selalu melihat wajahnya yang selalu cerah dan penuh senyum walaupun anak itu jarang berbicara seperti dirinya.

Masih berdiri di samping ranjang, Kibum melihat-lihat kamar itu yang sudah mulai penuh dengan mainan yang telah di belikan olehnya, di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya pun dia melihat psp pemberiannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Daddy" suara lirih dari bocah itu, Ziyu. Terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Kibum langsung mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Daddy disini" beritahunya seraya mengelus pipi Ziyu. Panas.

"Ziyu rindu daddy. Ziyu takut, daddy" adu Ziyu padanya.

"Daddy disini baby. Jangan takut, ada daddy disini" masih menjawab dengan tenang seraya mengusap pipi bocah kesayangannya. Walaupun ada yang menbuatnya bertanya. Apa yang menyebabkan Ziyu ketakutan hingga sakit seperti ini. Jika hanya merindukannya tidak mungkin sampai sakit. Karena pernah waktu itu Kibum pergi ke Jepang selama 2 bulan dan Ziyu baik-baik saja. Pasti ada hal lain yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Ziyu sudah makan dan meminum obat ?" Tanyanya lembut yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari bocah itu. Melihat jawaban itu tentu saja membuat Kibum khawatir. Walaupun wajahnya tetap saja datar tanpa ekspresi, hatinya tidak tenang melihat keadaan anak itu.

"Ziyu tidak mau makan dan minum obat, hyung !" Suara anak kecil di belakangnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ziyu. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil dan bibi Jang ada di ambang pintu

"Ziyu tidak mau makan dan minum obat karena takut" lanjut bocah itu.

"Takut kenapa ?" Tanyanya. Kibum heran. Apa yang ditakuti oleh Ziyu ? Tidak mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari bocah di hadapannya membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibi Jang yang mentapanya dengan tatapan tajam

"Ada salah satu pasangan yang menginginkan Zi untuk menjadi anak mereka" beritahu bibi Jang dengan wajah ketakutan yang kentara. Ini diluar kendali nya. Karena pada saat itu dirinya sedang berada di luar kota dan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini. Tentu dirinya sangat terkejut saat tiba disini mendapat laporan bahwa anak kesayangan donatur tetap di panti ini akan diadopsi oleh orang lain.

"Maafkan aku. Ini diluar kendaliku. Dan kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena salah satu pengurus disini telah menerima uang sumbangan itu" jelasnya dengan suara penuh ketakutan.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Kibum membuatnya semakin takut. Karena dia tahu sekali jika ziyu adalah anak yang benar-benar disayangi oleh pria yang sedang menggenggam jari-jari mungil itu.

"Aku harap bibi Jang bisa mengatur semuanya. Aku akan membawa Ziyu bersamaku mulai sekarang" ucap Kibum seraya menggendong Ziyu dan membiarkan anak itu memeluk lehernya erat.

"Pengacaraku akan membantumu. Termasuk mengembalikkan uang itu" lanjutnya datar seraya meninggalkan kamar itu membawa Ziyu dalam gendongannya. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari wanita yang selama ini di hormati di panti asuhan ini.

Di lorong panti asuhan itu, Ziyu tidak melepaskan pelukannya di leher pria yang selama ini dia panggil daddy. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Kibum dan tidak ingin jauh darinya.

"Mulai sekarang ada nama Kim di depan namamu" ucapan tegas itu terdengar di telinganya. Dia mengerti, bahwa mulai dari sekarang dia diadopsi oleh Kibum.

"Yes daddy" jawabnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kibum

Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya setelah sampai di depan panti, dia memasukkan Ziyu kedalam mobilnya. Setelah memakaikan jaket dan memasangkan seatbelt pada tubuh Ziyu, dia menutup pintu mobilnya dan menelepon pengacaranya.

"Aku ingin kau mengurus proses adopsi Ziyu sekarang juga" ucapnya langsung pada seseorang yang dihubunginya.

"Hari ini juga sudah harus selesai" lanjutnya seraya mematikan ponselnya

Kibum masuk kedalam mobil dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dia harus ke rumah sakit agar Ziyu segera di tangani oleh dokter. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Ya. Sekarang Ziyu adalah anaknya. Mau atau tidak mau. Semua orang harus tahu jika Ziyu adalah anaknya. Termasuk orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit Seoul, Kibum membawa Ziyu ke poli anak. Walaupun wajahnya terkesan datar tapi Ziyu tahu jika daddy nya ini sangat khawatir. Terasa sekali pelukan daddy nya yang sedikit kuat di tubuhnya.

Mereka duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Banyak yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tentu saja mereka di perhatikan dengan tatapan kagum. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah seorang pria muda tampan dengan anaknya yang manis sekaligus tampan. Mereka seperti mendapat keberuntungan masuk ke rumah sakit hari ini. Bukankah ini jahat ? Para ibu-ibu itu bersyukur ketika anak-anak mereka sakit. Astaga

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek perhatian yang ada di ruangan itu hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar. Sesekali mengelus lembut punggung sang anak yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Ziyu sendiri sangat nyaman di dalam pelukan hangat daddynya. Walaupun dulu mereka sering mengobrol kecil daddy nya belum pernah memeluknya seprotektif ini.

"Kim Ziyu" panggilan dari suster membuat Kibum berdiri dari duduknya sembari menggendong Ziyu. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari semua wanita yang ada di ruang tunggu itu.

"Silahkan masuk tuan Kim. Dokter telah menunggu"ucapnya ramah yang dibalas anggukkan dari Kibum

"Kibum-ah ! Oh, siapa dia ?" Tanya dokter Kim. Atau sekarang menjadi dokter Jung. Dokter Jung sebelumnya memiliki marga yang sama dengan ayahnya, karena dia adalah adik dari Kim Kangin. Dia menikah dengan pria bermarga Jung.

"Dia Kim Ziyu. Anakku" jawab Kibum lugas. Mengabaikan kernyitan bingung di dahi bibinya. Dia membaringkan Ziyu di ranjang yang disediakan untuk memeriksa pasien.

"Akan aku jelaskan jika bibi sudah selesai memeriksanya" lanjut Kibum santai

"Baiklah. Secara jelas dan detail, nak" ucap dokter Jung menyerah. Tahu betul watak keponakannya ini.

Dokter Jung memeriksa Ziyu dengan telaten. Sebenarnya dia sudah terpesona oleh anak kecil yang diakui anak oleh keponakannya. Dia manis sekaligus tampan. Dia jadi mengingat Kibum kecil dulu. Tapi bedanya Kibum itu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Anak ini terlihat ceria.

"Nah sudah selesai anak tampan. Kau harus banyak istirahat dan jangan berpikir berat. Mengerti ?" Jelas dokter Jung pada Ziyu. Sedangkan Ziyu mengangguk mengerti. Ziyu mendudukkan dirinya dibantu oleh dokter Jung.

"Siapa namamu, nak ?" Tanya dokter Jung. Dia sangat tidak sabar sepertinya

"Namaku Ziyu. Kim Ziyu. Daddy bilang, mulai sekarang ada nama Kim di depan namaku" jawab Ziyu.

Mendengar jawaban anak kecil di depannya, dokter Jung bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Keponakannya mengadopsi anak ini. Tapi untuk apa ?

"Baiklah tampan. Kau bisa kembali pada daddy datarmu itu. Ah selamat datang di keluarga Kim sayang. Panggil aku ahjumma. Ah panggil saja nunna. Aku kan masih terlihat cantik, hahaha"

Kibum yang mendengar obrolan dari adik ayahnya dan anaknya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sekarang dia tahu darimana Yunho hyungnya mempunyai sifat narsis, ternyata dari ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ziyu ?" Tanya Kibum langsung

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan stress. Pastikan kau tidak membebaninya banyak pikiran. Anak-anak mudah stress. Bukan hanya orang dewasa saja" jelas dokter Jung. Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini resep yang harus kau ambil. Nah sekarang ceritakan dengan jelas, Kim. Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mengadopsi Ziyu ?" Tanya doker Jung

"Kami bertemu 4 tahun lalu di taman kota. Dia menangis karena ketakutan. Panti asuhannya terancam digusur karena sang pemilik tanah menginginkan tanah itu untuk di bangun bangunan baru. Dan entah karena apa,aku membeli tanah itu dan menjadi donatur tetap di panti asuhan itu" jelas Kibum panjang lebar

"Donatur tetap ? Jangan bilang panti asuhan yang beberapa tahun lalu itu ? Kim Family's ? Itu kah ?" Tanyanya

"Ya. Aku yang menginginkan nama itu di ganti. Aku harus pergi sekarang ahjumma. Ziyu membutuhkan istirahat" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ziyu yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Ayo pulang. Setelah sembuh, daddy akan mengenalkanmu kepada Harabeoji dan Haelmoni" ajak Kibum seraya menggendong Ziyu. Ziyu mengangguk dan memeluk leher daddy nya seperti tadi.

Tingakah dan interaksi Kibum dengan Ziyu tidak luput dari pengamatan dokter Jung. Dan dia tersenyum karenanya. Kim Kibum yang datar dan dingin ternyata memiliki sisi hangat juga.

"Kami pergi dulu ahjumma" pamit kibum

"Ya. Hati-hatilah. Jangan lupa tebus obatnya. Semoga lekas sembuh sayang" ucap dokter Jung yang di iyakan oleh keduanya.

Setelah pamit pada dokter Jung. Kibum keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera menebus obat. Dia kembali ke mobil setelah selesai menebus obat dan pergi ke apartement. Di tengah perjalanan dia menelepon ayahnya, mengabari jika dia tidak bisa kembali ke kantor dan pulang ke apartementnya.

Sesampainya di apartement miliknya, Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen miliknya. Banyak yang memberika sapaan pada Kibum. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Kibum disini. Dia adalah pemilik unit VVIP disini. Seluruh unit VVIP di lantai 25 beserta rooftopnya adalah milik Kim Kibum.

Masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol 25. Dia menengok kearah Ziyu di bahu nya. Dia tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

TING

Bunyi itu pertanda jika lantai yang dituju olehnya sudah sampai. Dia keluar dari dalam lift san langsung menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lantai itu. Dia menekan fingerscan yang terdapat di pintu apartementnya yang otomatis terbuka.

Dekorasi dan suasana black and white selalu menjadi pemandangan yang dia lihat jika sudah memasuki apartementnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membaringkan Ziyu. Disini memang ada beberapa kamar. Tapi dia belum menyuruh orang untuk membereskan kamar untuk anaknya ini. Jadi untuk sementara, Ziyu tidur bersamanya.

Kibum membaringkan Ziyu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Dia melepas jaket yang ada di tubuh anaknya dan memasangkan selimut. Dia memperhatikan wajah anaknya. Manis. Itulah pertama kali yang dikatakan oleh dirinya saat bertemu dengan Ziyu.

"Kalian bertiga begitu mirip" ucapnya pelan

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama update. Dikarenakan laptopku masuk rumah sakit dan mengetik melalui hp sedikit kesulitan jadi aku menyicil sejak semalam mengerjakannya/?

Awalnya aku hanya akan membuat sedikit lebih panjang dari kemarin-kemarin. Ternyata ini kepanjangan/?

Semoga kalian tidak bosan dan tidak mengatakan kependekan/? Oh untuk yang meminta Kihyun segera jadian, harap bersabar dulu. Sejujurnya apa yang aku ketik ini tanpa di rencanakan dulu melainkan tiba2 saja ada ide untuk seperti inj/? Improv mungkin ya haha. Jangan panggil aku thor atau author. Aku merasa belum pantas mendapatkan gelar itu. Cukup panggil aku Kim saja.

Maaf juga yang reviewnya tidak aku balas. Bukannya tidak mau. Tapi aku sedikit kesulitan mengingat aku menulis ini via hp

Terima kasih untuk review, fav, follow story dan sarannya


End file.
